Wishes Can Come True
by Dumpster Queen
Summary: Tis a self insertion. And I don't know how well it is. It is about me wishing my friend away so i could rescue her and get Jareth to let me stay in the labyrinth.Third chapter. Stupid writters block 4th may be a while. [I think i'll start this up again!]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** OK so this is my first fan fic, I've deleted it about 5 times now but no more I promise! This is only the first chapter I shall upload the 2nd as soon as I read it over, I have written up to chapter 4 and I am in the making of that.But Reveiws are Apreciated! Thank You!

**_Disclaimer_**: I Do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters/settings/plots. (Though I wish I Did) And I do not own Bowie although I do own some Bowie Cds. Lol. So basicly I own me and my friend characters.

* * *

**Wishes Can Come True**

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

_Chapter 1_

_Wishes Don't Come True_

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right Now."I repeated into the mirror. I sighed. Here I stand, a young girl, 14 years old, long brown hair,grayish-blue eyes and a little bit chubby. I poked my stomach, oh well. I sigh again. "God why won't it work? Maybe I should get someone else to say it... but then they would thinkI was retarded or crazy.."I say to my self as I look over at my TV and as usual there he is, Jareth the Goblin King. I watch this movie, Labyrinth, over and over again wishing I could be there, by his side and even if that wasn't possible to be by his side, but to just to be there, tolive in the underground.

I envied Sarah, being able to say that story and actually being able to get away from all of her troubles. Most people would look at me and how I act and say 'What problems does that girl have, she looks pretty happy to me.' I laugh at the thought, me happy! Not with this. I look around my room, and then back to the mirror. Yea me happy, the girl with few friends,and those few friends don't include a boyfriend. I mean look at me. Who would want me. I sighed and applied some eyeliner. I looked myself over again. I don't even know whyI wear it, it's not like it will attract guys.

I giggle at the thought as I walk over to my bed and lay down on my stomach watching the TV. I sigh as Jareth dances across the screen. Suddenly I jump at the sound of the phone. "Most Probably BJ" I shruged to myself. I reach for the remote and turn down the volume of the TV and reach for the phone. I slowly say my normal greeting "Ello?" "Hey man! What's up?" I hear BJ scream from the other end of the phone. I shrug to my self and answer " nuttin much" she laughs " watching magic pants again?" I laughed, magic pants her nickname for Jareth. "Yea why,what's up with you?" "Nuttin just sitting here. Why you always watching that stupid movie, you should watch something scary!" her usual response.

I go silent then I answer. "There is nothing else to ..." she cuts me off " I know, i know there is nothing else to watch in your house,man i know you like" I interrupt her quietly "_love_" "she sighs "yes yes LOVE ,whatever but no matter how many times we try its not gonna happen. Why don't you come over and we shall cry because we are boyfriend less, talk about our dream men and watch movies in slow motion?" We both start laughing historically. "Don't you mean another usual friday night? Let me ask Hold On A Second." I scream up the stairs "HEY MUM? CAN I SLEEP OVER AT BJ'S TONIGHT?" I wait and listen quietly "FINE GRAB YOUR SHIT AND HURRY CAUSE I WANNA GET HOME SO I CAN WATCH A MOVIE!" "yessss" I whisper under my breath as I run back to the phone. "Yea man I can go, I just gotta grab my stuff. You want me to bring some movies?" "Yea bring some scary ones. I know we've watched all the scary ones in your house but bring the ones that made us shit out pants!" we laugh for a bit then we say our good-byes and I hang up the phone.

I pack all my clothes and things into my bag and throw in some movies, my CDs and my CD player. "Can't leave with out Bowie" I say into the empty air in my room, wishing for a reply. I get one,an un-expected one "SAMANTHA GRAB YOUR SHIT AND LETS GO! IT'S ALL READY 7:00" I giggle to my self and say to the stuffed sheep dog flopped onto my bed. "Oh No Merlin I Can't believe it! It's 7:00 come on, come on!" I laughed and turned off the TV, threw on my coat and place my bag over my shoulder. Gathering up my blankets and pillows, Ihurried up the stairs. I ran out the door and threw my stuff into the back of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Ok so this is the second chapter. My chapters seem to be very short. I'm sorry I guess I havea problem with long chapters. lol. OK well thank you for reading.

**_Disclaimer: _**Again I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters/settings/plots and Anything else that obviously does not belong to me!

**

* * *

**

Wishes Can Come True

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

_Chapter 2_

_Owl Spotting_

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

As we drive I search the trees hoping to see an owl. Hoping this will be the day I can leave this place forever. The silence in the air is like a cold chill. My mother breaks the silence."Sam why don't you ever stay at one of your other friends house instead of always being at BJ's?"I look at her crossing my arms angrily."Because I have no other friends, you know that."I look back to the trees and gasp. "What?" my mother asks. I shake my head. "Nothing."

As we pull into the drive way i already have my seatbelt off.The van comes to a complete stop and I jump out running to the back and grabbing my things. I run into the house and yell to BJ."Hey man I'm gunna throw these into your room K" She nods and replies back. "Shhh, I'm ordering pizza. Oh yes Hello.." I laughed and toke a seat beside her on the couch. She got off the phone and placed it on the table. "Guess what I saw on my way here!" I say as I shake her."What? What did you see? Was it sexy men?" I start laughing."I wish, Ha ha No. I saw an owl!" I start shaking her again "Hey, OUCH. Stop that!" I stop shaking her and look at her. "So you saw an owl your point being?" I jump off the couch and spin then sit back down. " It could have been him, it was a white owl and everything man!"

She stares at me. "Well we tried wishing just me away and we tried wishing you away. And we tried wishing Jonathan away. But the only time it actually showed signs of working was when we both wished each other away at the same time." I shrug then nod. "Ya, but maybe thats cause we didn't make up a story!" She stares at me blankly."A story?" I nod "Ya! You know how Sarah tells Toby that bed time story about how the Goblin King falls in love with her and when she asked him to take the baby away he would do it and all that jazz." She nods, still giving me a blank stare."OK so your saying we need to make up a story?" I nod. "OK so who are we wishing away this time." She asks me. I turn and look at her, an evil grin upon my face. "Oh No! No no no Not me. Man You know I'm scared of those little goblin bastards."I laugh then give her the puppy dog look."Pleeeaaasssee BJ? Your my only chance of getting there. If it works I'll get through fast and ask him to exchange your freedom for mine! OK?"

She jumps up off her bed and starts shaking her head."NO NO NO!" I get up and grab her arm. "Please BJ I promise in the story I will say that the goblins won't touch you at all, you don't even have to look at them." She stops and looks."Well since you will do that."She smiles. I look at her with a raised eyebrow."but if I find out you even touched him I will snap. I will go insane and probably run off and hide in an oubliette for the rest of my life!." She laughs. I look at her again."Ok Ok I swear on my grandmother's ashes I won't touch him at all!" She replies. I nod and sit down and slowly begin to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so this is the 3rd Chapter. Sorry about the Delay but I havn't been home for a while. I also think the 4th chapter won't come for a while I have a major writters block >. Not fun! but anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth this means none of the characters and settings though I think we all wish we owened Jareth! .; I only own the characters and settings I create A.K.A Me and me friends! Enjoy!

* * *

**Wishes Can Come True**

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

_Chapter 3_

_The Words That Should Not Have Been Said_

♥¤♥¤♥¤♥

I clear my throat and look around, thinking. BJ taps her foot impatiently. "Well?" I shake my head and sigh. "I can't think right now." She looks at me angrily. "I'm hungry, I can't help it. I can't think on an empty stomach. "A small lie. Suddenly a knock on the front door interrupts our talking. "Maybe some pizza will make you think." She says hopefully, as she gets up and walks to the door. I nod and follow. She hands me the pizza and I take it over to the table as she hands the pizza guy the money. "He was kinda cute maybe you could get with him." She starts laughing. I look at her as I begin on my first slice "Ya, but I don't want him." A few slices later I feel her eyes staring at me. "What? Don't stare at me." I finish my last slice as she shakes her head. "Man, your obsessed. "I take a drink of my Pepsi and shake my head. "No I'm not. I'm just tired of people in this world treating me like shit. I just want to get away from it all and I feel like I belong with him. You know? I've heard someone constantly calling my name, but when I turn around they aren¡¯t there." She stares at me "Ya obsessed" she whispers. "Are you done, I wanna get this over with." I nod and get up off the couch and walk towards her room. We get in and plug in her lava lamp. "Ok I think it got it." She looks at me and says "You better got it I don't want to wait another half-hour for you to think." I stick my tongue out at her and begin.

"Once upon a time there where two beautiful girls, one that wished to get away and one that wished to stay." I pause, quickly thinking of what to say next. "What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl that wished to get away, and he had given her a great power that would let her wish that someone was gone and he would take them away to his castle and turn them into a goblin." BJ looked at me giving me the 'be careful' look I was known for giving to her .I nodded at her silent caution and continued. "One night, when the girl got tired of her friend, the girl that wished to stay, bossing her around all the time she decided to wish the girl away." BJ hit my arm and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Wishing her away. Making sure that if the goblins touched her except to take her to the castle they would explode into a million pieces." She nodded and I smiled finishing up. "But if she touched the Goblin King something terrible would happen. Now the girl sat with her friend and suddenly she said the words." BJ looked at me nodding giving me the OK to say the words. I took a deep breath "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now. "We sat patiently for a few minuets. "Maybe I have to leave the room for it to work." I say as I stand up "Oh no you don't! Sit your ass back down!" She says quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me down .I start to laugh then quickly stop as I hear a giggling with mine. "What was that?" BJ asks as she grips onto my arm. "I have no fucking idea man." I saw. I hear a rustling in a box across from us. "What the hell?" BJ screams into my ear.

Suddenly the lava lamp turns off and the room goes dark. I close my eyes waiting till I no longer hear the insane laughing. Suddenly the lamp turns back on and I no longer feel BJ holding onto my arm. "BJ? BJ this isn't funny where are you man?" I look beside me and she is no longer sitting there. "You know perfectly well where she is." I hear a majestic voice say behind me. I turn and look to see him standing there. "Jareth!" I whisper under my breath. He smiles as I stand there in awe. I bring myself to say "Please bring BJ back. She is my only friend and I didn't mean for it to work." He looks at me the smile disappearing from his face. "Now you of all people should know I can't do that." I nod at my sudden stupidity. "I have a gift for you Samantha." A crystal appears in his hand. "A crystal!" I said quietly.  
He smiles. "Yes, now if you just forget about your friend, this and everything you ever wanted could be yours.¡± I stop myself from reaching out and grabbing the crystal. "I can't do that. I have to save her. I promised and I never break a promise." He frowns angrily. "If you can get through my Labyrinth.." he pauses and looks at me, I blink and blush turning away. He grins and continues "You can have your friend's freedom and the chance to stay in the underground with me." He walks out of the bedroom door. I slowly follow and realize as I step out I am no longer at BJ's, but in the underground. I look around in awe. My gaze stops at him and a large clock hung in a tree. "Now you have 13 hours to get to the castle, or I'll turn your friend into a goblin and send you home!" he says as he disappears. I sigh and walk to the gate of the Labyrinth


End file.
